


Purr-cieved Glory

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Arguing, Banter, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Cunt Tease, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Glory Hole, Heart-to-Heart, Hopeful Ending, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Meta, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monologue, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, POV Third Person, Pity Sex, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, References to Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Talk, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having recently managed to acquire one of the top positions in the horde, Catra is having inner turmoil over why she's not feeling better. She has almost everything she's ever wanted yet... something is missing.She picks up on something called a "glory hole". And, being a slow week after her recent accomplishments. She decides to instigate. She's still recovering from that last battle, so some R&R might be just up her alley~





	Purr-cieved Glory

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm trying a new thing. Part of this fic has pretty... unsavoury descriptions of injuries. So, what I have done here is: I originally wrote that text in white and placed it within "[ ]". But, I can't change text color on this site, so: best I've been able to do is make a strikethrough. I hope that's enough. That way, if you are okay with reading more graphic depictions, you can. Otherwise, all you need to know is that they describe an accident and lead to permanent scarring. Not 100 why I included it, but...)

“This place sucks...” Catra muttered to herself. “No matter what I do, it always seems to backfire!” she huffed. “I prove myself, defeat my tormentor and help us take loads of progress! Yet: I’m still stuck here without much recognition!” she impatiently kicked a piece of scrap along the ground. “Sure... they fear me. But somehow I still feel like shit.” She snarled, slamming her fist into the wall.

“Adora is gone, I should be happy.” She grunted. “Yet... I just keep picturing her dumb smile...” The feline bit her lower lip. “Ugh, why doesn’t any of these other dorks manage to scratch my itch?” she narrowed her brow. “What am I missing?” she scratched her chin as she glanced across her quarter. “Hm... maybe I can scrape some info from my underlings.” She mused to herself.

The brunette headed out, her tail flicking aggressively. She reached the changing room, popping her head inside. She spotted a familiar figure, with braided hair. Lonnie in question groaned upon noticing her superior. “What is it now?” she mumbled. “Nice to see you too~” Catra snapped back sarcastically. “You only show up for three reasons. And you are too smug to be in heat.” Lonnie retorted. 

Catra furrowed her brows, then stepped into the room. “Whatever. I’m here to get information.” She growled. “That’s technically a first.” The etherian responded. “Yeah, whatever, fuck you.” Catra scoffed. “What do you losers do for fun around here? I’m still recovering from that fracture, and skiffs are a freaking hassle to requisition...” She glared at the other girl, whom just blinked in surprise. 

“I mean... I expected you had a  **bit** more on your ‘to do’ list other than... you know.” Lonnie stated. Catra grew notably tense at her words. “Ain’t really much to do here chief. You know that better than anyone.” The ebony teen noted, reclining against the bench. “We mostly work out, faff about, chat, fuck, practice some craft or utilize any of the glory holes. Either working in or using them.” She finished.

Catra’s ears perked up. “Hold up! What was that last part?” Catra blurted out. Lonnie raised a brow. “Huh? It’s just the glo-” her eyes widened. “Ooh... yeah, we never told you about that...” her eyes gingerly darted from side to side. “The what now?” Catra asked. “The glory holes. Been up as long as I can remember. We didn’t tell you about them cuz well...” She fidgeted a bit nervously. 

“One: We hate you. Two: You’d be terrible at it. And three: You were pretty busy getting all up in that blonde muff.” She stated bluntly. Catra glared daggers at her, extending her claws. Lonnie eyed her nervously. “ **What.** did we say about mentioning her?” Catra hissed. The other girl rolled her eyes. “How else am I supposed to reference your prior... ‘activities’ so to speak?” she scoffed.

Catra clenched her fist. “You don’t...” She growled. “Sheesh, fine. Yes ma’am.” Lonnie muttered as she leaned to the side. The force captain eased up a smidge. “So... care to elaborate on this thing?” she commanded more than asked. The other teen sighed and stood up. “Right away sir.” She stated. She began to head over to the lavatories. Catra eyed her curiously as she went to the one on the far left corner.

Lonnie casually swung the door open. “Well, this is the one for the guys.” She drolled, reclining against the door frame. Catra shot her a deadpan. “That’s a shitter...” She pointed out. “Look inside you dolt.” Lonnie shot back. Catra glared at her. “What? I’m on my break.” The etherian muttered. Catra walked over and glanced inside, her eyes landing on the roughly fist sized hole in the wall, notable smoothed over.

“The fuck is that?” she exclaimed. Lonnie rubbed her temple. “Dear lord...  **that’s** the glory hole genius!” she groaned. The feline scrunched her nose in response. “Well, specifically: It’s a male glory hole.” Lonnie clarified. Catra looked between the hole and back to the girl. “It’s a flipping hole! It doesn’t have a gender!” she barked. The ebony teen took a deep breath, leaning against her fingers.

“It’s a glory hole, that  **males** use. We got one for girls on the other side of the room...” She stated, then grabbed hold of Catra and began to drag her towards the other corner of the room. Catra recoiled and yanked herself free. “Don’t touch me!” she snarled. Lonnie visibly flinched, then relaxed. “Woah, calm down. You’re the one that asked me to show you.” She said defensively. 

“Well, yeah. But you can do that  _ without _ groping me.” Catra hissed, her hair standing on end. Lonnie hesitantly resumed walking, then opened the door, stepping aside to allow Catra fully access. The feline inspected the small space. Locating a similar looking smoothed hole, both facing towards the wall. This hole however was more slanted, and on a tiny protrusion. Like a little bulb sticking out of the wall.

“Why is this one different?” Catra questioned. Lonnie shot her a deadpan. “I just told you: It’s for girls. We can’t exactly stick our junk **_through_** a hole. The wall is slightly curved on the other side around that area so you can reach.” She stated. Catra was about to ask something when her eyes suddenly widened with realization. “Wait, wait, WAIT!” she blurted out. Her eyes darted between the hole and Lonnie.

Then her gaze fixated on her crotch. The corners of Lonnie’s mouth tugged upwards as she started to give a slow clap. She opened her mouth to speak, but Catra sharply hushed her. “Save it!” the feline huffed. She composed herself. “So... you’re saying people... ‘use’ these?” she asked sceptically. Lonnie shifted her weight. “Well, yeah. But, not in the intended way, so to speak.” She said.

“And by that I mean: They don’t use the toilet. Well, I guess some do. But: People generally keep these ones for ‘other activities’.” She added. Catra raised an eyebrow. “You either go into the stall to get some oral, or into one of the connected supply rooms to give it.” Lonnie stated. Catra seemed to count something on her fingers. “Okay wait...  **why** would anyone want to give?” Catra asked perplexed.

Lonnie shrugged. “Well, most charge or exchange: ration bars, chores, IOU’s and what have you. Anything that can be a currency.” She said, then paused. ”I mean, some weirdos do it for free... but each to their own I guess.” She drummed on her shoulders. “So... have you um...” Catra poked her fingers together awkwardly. “Oh yeah. But just for the novelty. I wanted to know how it felt.” Lonnie replied. 

“It’s certainly different to a regular oral or handjob. Ideally you have no idea who the person on the other side is. But I reckon you could recognize people by voice or junk. It’s pretty chill though. It’s just you alone in that stall, no worries about having to reciprocate.” She continued. Catra ran a finger along the edges of the hole. “Damn, that’s smooth~” she mused. “Well, duh. Don’t wanna get cut.” 

Lonnie stated bluntly. Catra tensed up for a moment, her ears perked up. “Y-Yeah... so: How do people make sure others keep their end of the bargain?” she said curiously. “Well, I don’t know a ton about it. But it seems to mostly be an honor system...that and you know: If you screw someone, they are likely to remember your voice or privates and well... not a good idea in a place with close quarter biting range...”

Lonnie pointed out. Catra’s tail shot up. “R-Right...” She muttered. “The only ones I know that frequent this place is that guy in our barracks with the huge bangs, the one with the darker hair. He  **hates** the green ration bars. So, if he can’t trade it, he goes here to ‘trade’ it.” Lonnie said as Catra scrunched her face in thought, before recognition washed over her. “Oh! That guy. He’s usually in the background.”

Catra nodded to herself. “And the other is trash girl.” Lonnie said as she got up from the wall. “Trash girl?” Catra repeated, tapping her foot on the ground. “Wait, you mean that shy dork that for some reason always doing cleaning?” Catra asked. “Yupp. That’s the one. Usually just does the bins and such, but seen her do quite a lot else.” Lonnie nodded, then let out a bemused chortle. 

“What’s so funny?” Catra inquired as she stepped out and closed the door. “Well, I’ve asked her to bang a few times, but each time she just gets flustered and declines. So she doesn’t really seem to have much of any walls.” Lonnie stated, then grinned. “But: I’ve seen her slink into that stall dozens of times... and heard her. She then stumbles out glowing.” She shot the feline a wink.

“And if anyone is outside, she blushes and laughs nervously. Yet, you can see the glint in her eyes. I think she secretly gets off on knowing that people knows~” she mused. “I dunno, I just find that kinda endearing. Always kept to herself, then bam: Puberty.” She snickered. “She had to fuck, but somehow didn’t dare to screw people in the open. Something about her just amuses me.” She finished.

Catra quirked a brow. “Riiight...” She stroked her chin, a thoughtful grin spreading across her features. “So... can I go while you finish scheming?” Lonnie asked hopefully. Catra snapped back to attention. “Hm? That’s none of your business. And no, you leave when I say so!” she scoffed. Her brows suddenly furrowed. “Wait... what did you mean with what you said before? That I’d suck at it?” she huffed.

“I said ‘be terrible’ at. Not suck. Cuz I doubt you can.” Lonnie corrected. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Catra snarled as she pushed a startled Lonnie against the wall. The other girl composed herself. “Well, if I’m being honest: You don’t really last for shit. You’re easily recognized. And you couldn’t really work in either place cuz well...” Lonnie motioned to her hands, then stuck out her tongue and pointed at it.

Catra let go off Lonnie and let out a sharp, guttural meow. “W-Whatever...” She hissed. Lonnie glanced to the side. “Well I mean... you might could give guys handjobs? And maybe girls? If your claws could retract enough for that.” She noted. Catra scoffed. “Bah! As if I’d lower myself to that... I doubt I would have  _ before  _ I even got promoted.” She huffed. Lonnie shrugged casually. “You asked.” She retorted.

“Whatever.” Catra crossed her arms. “Seriously though:“How have you not noticed them before? You crawl all over the freaking place! And they’re in several locations!” Lonnie noted with an exasperated sigh. Catra stared blankly. “I-I might have noticed some holes. How the fuck should I have known what they meant?” Catra sneered. “Granted, I had to ask about them too so...” Lonnie said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Not really sure why people went through the effort to make these... not like it’s hard to get laid.” Catra noted. “Well, let’s be honest here: Do we have anything better to do than find new ways to fuck?” Lonnie questioned. Catra bent a finger and chewed on it for a moment. “Fair enough...” She stated, then her eyes darted to the side. “Wait... what do the officers say about this?” she asked.

“Why would they care? They barely intervene if something goes down. It’s like... only if you harm equipment, or put another cadet out of commission. Otherwise it’s: do whatever the flip you want until lights out, or if you’re in class.“ Lonnie scoffed. “... Yeah, I would have come to that conclusion now that I think about it.” Catra mumbled, then stared off. “Even the horde barely want the unwanted...”

She sighed deeply. Lonnie quirked a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked. Catra tensed up a bit, baring her teeth. “Nothing. You’re dismissed... well, actually: When do these things open again? You can leave after you answer that.” She explained. “Well: They’re usually not in use until after lunch or the evening.” Lonnie answered, uncrossing her arms as she turned around and left.

Catra watched as she left, then cupped her chin. “Guess I could swing by later... see what the fuss is about...” She mused. “I guess it also helps those doing the deed its a capital offence to steal ration bars... not sure how they’d prove it but: hey ho.” Catra rubbed one of her shoulders. “Ugh... I hope this works. Sex has really lost its zing for some reason.” She huffed as she leaned against a wall, pouting.

*

It was past lunch and Catra had watched a fair number of people ‘utilize’ the facilities. She narrowed her eyes atop the locker in the dimly lit corner. She was good at skulking. “Wonder how long they are open?” Catra mused to herself. “Hm... wonder if I should push my way past all the cadets? Or wait until it clears out?” she tapped her chin, then slumped down with a sigh. 

“Ugh, this would be easier if I had someone that wasn’t me to talk to... that didn’t suck cervix.” She grumpily folded her arms. “Why I am even here?” she whispered to herself. “I’m not in heat, I don’t really need a screw... am I just bored?” she pondered. “Well, my head kinda aches and throbs... I should be happy with all that’s happened... maybe I  **do** need to let off some steam?” she tapped her chin. 

“Eh, fuck it. What’s the worst that can happen?” shortly after she said that, her hair stood on end as she squirmed. “I’m really not comfortable to entrust my family jewel to a stranger though...” She bit her lower lip. “Then again... who in the heck would dare to mess with me? Catra! Right hand of Lord Hordak himself.” She stretched with gusto, successfully having pep talked herself.

The feline leapt off the locker and gracefully landed on her feet, brushing a hand through her mane. As soon as one of the cadets noticed her coming out of the shadows, there was an eruption of murmurs as all of them straightened up. They glanced nervously towards the force captain, some of them scurrying off. Catra cracked a smirk. She leaned against the wall, near one of the other girls.

“So... you come here often?” the force captain teased. The cadet shrunk back before straightening herself. “Sir, yes sir.” She stated. Catra ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair. “So... how do you like it? Anything you’d recommend?” she purred. The teen squirmed awkwardly before steeling herself. “You... you want to hear my anecdotal story about my experiences at the glory holes?” She asked nervously. 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good enough. Don’t skip any juicy details~” Catra caressed the side of her cheek. Her stance shifted between several different stages before she settled on a casual, but hesitant mood. “W-Well... I enjoy going here as its one of the aspects in my life I have a say in. I decide where and how my off the clock time is spent.“ She replied, much more relaxed. Still almost pinned to the wall however.

“Some come here just to trade, or even just chat. Ooh! I wish I had enough papers to write with... I’ve heard some really sexy stories from here. Some even keep track or 'score' of how often someone either goes in for a quickie, or goes around back to... ‘work’ here.” The cadet replied. “You ever worked her?” Catra shot back. “Oh... yeah, I have. I haven’t tried the guys yet... but that feels...” She paused.

“Like a good way to get more acquainted with how their external clits work.” She blinked. “Oh, but I tried the girls a bit. It does give a sense of pride and accomplishment to me. Knowing I’m able to manipulate or guide them towards orgasm.” She tapped her chin. “Someone put a towel in there to sit on. It’s not amazing but, yeah. It can be fun to see how good you can get at making a girl leave limping.”

She chuckled. I’ve heard it’s similar for the guys from a squad-mate though. Biggest difference from what I know is that they last a lot shorter, but all of them squirt, except the liquid is kinda... ‘blech’ or ‘meh’ depending on who you ask.” She noted. “Shorter huh?” Catra stated, stroking her chin. “Plus: You get cool perks. Like, swapping ration bar colour, hand off chores and whatnot.”

The girl chuckled. “I can like, blow two chicks. And by that, get enough payment to get myself some head, along with skip cleaning tomorrow.” She perked up, then shifted her weight. “So, um... mind if I ask why you are asking me this, force captain?” she gave a bashful smile. “With other words: What brings you here?” she asked as inoffensive as humanly possible.

“Don’t you worry about that~” Catra purred. “I’m just considering checking this place out. It seems like it might suit my needs after all.” She jostled her own hair. The cadet tilted her head. "Don't you guys get like, free sex?" she asked sceptically. Catra shrugged. "Eh, technically. It's more that it's difficult for a cadet to say no to a superior." She said with a mischievous wink.

"But like: why do you enjoy this place over a regular hook-up?" she asked. The cadet squirmed uncomfortably. Catra grinned and casually pressed her against the wall. "Ooh~ a dirty little secret?" she purred quietly, turning so one of her big ears was almost up in the other teens face. The rest of the room made space around the two, pretending like it was raining. Some taking their chance to leave.

"D-Do I have to?" the girl asked anxiously. Catra brushed through her hair. "You can tell me alone if you want, I have great hearing~" she cooed. The other teen swallowed nervously and nodded. “I... L-Lets just say that I had a really bad mishap with a stun-baton during combat practice once... downstairs.” She whispered close to inaudible, but Catra’s sharp senses managed to pick it up.

> Her smile notably dropped. [ <strike> “... kinda half of it had to be amputated after an accident with the equipment... if it hadn’t become a charred, sizzled stump, they could have grafted it back on but now... all I have is the seared remains in a jar. Preserved as a reminder that I need to work harder to not lose what little I have left...” </strike> ] The girl lowered her head dejectedly. ”So yeah... I don’t like getting nude.” She added quietly.

“Since it shows my inadequacy and failure... it's almost a bit funny how all it takes is a single slip up to ruin your life forever. Just a few seconds. In the stall, I can at least conceal it.” She shuffled against the wall. “I’m sorry ma’am, I know you didn’t ask for my life's story... I’ll get out of your hair.” She finished murmuring. Catra let go and furrowed her brow, her tail flicking irregularly.

> <strike> [ Visions of a certain incinerator flashed before her. She shook her head as she clutched the tip of her tail. Now that she thought of it... hadn’t she heard about a boy that messed up a prank with a spear so spectacularly he like... impaled himself in some weird manner? Come to think of it... the doc had a really sick sense of humour to ‘encourage’ the cadets to learn from their mistakes. The feline composed herself. </strike> <strike>]</strike>

> <strike> [ She let out a tsk, as she stood up to block the other girl from leaving. “Do go on... I happen to have seared off an important part of myself when I was a child, actually. I’m reminded anytime I have trouble sleeping. Not to give you hope, but: We have progressed with skin grafting, prosthetics and... that long acronym with at least two ‘H’ in it, either case. You might be able to get your girl back~”  ] </strike>

Catra whispered, surprisingly supportively. "Say... maybe not the best timing but..." She cracked a grin. "But would you like to have some 'hands on' time with a superior?" she purred. The cadet squirmed. "Am I allowed to say no?" she asked with a sheepish smile. "Well... technically yeah but: where's the fun in that?" Catra smirked deviously. The other teen bit her lower lip, rubbing her own shoulder. Catra eyed her closely.

"Are you even into girls, Sparky?" one of the boys called out bemusedly. "I... I dunno, you can't tell who's on the other side most of the time." She replied. The boy's face fell as he seemed to have a revelation. Catra scoffed. "Please, wanting some of this-" she gestured along her body. "Goes beyond preference~" she purred while swishing her tail. She pulled out a glove from her belt, strapping it on with a snap.

The cadet looked the feline over. "What... what's the glove for?" she cautiously asked. "Handjobs~" Catra stated smugly. The other girl did a double take. "I'm sorry: what?" she said incredulously. "Handjobs. I'm gonna jerk you off. If you hadn't noticed: I have claws. They don't fully retract, so I need a little help." Catra said huskily. "Wait...  _ you _ want to pleasure ** me?!"** she exclaimed in shock. "Why?!" she blurted out.

" _ This. _ " Catra tonguesmirked. "It's deliciously hilarious to see you dorks try to make sense of things like this." She blepped smugly. If we become predictable, you'll be stale, easy to read." She waggled her eyebrows. "Plus: it's rather fun to make people squirm, in more than one way~" with a swift motion, she pinned the cadet against the wall. "Don't worry, I'll do it down your pants~" she whispered assertively.

The force captain casually slipped her hands down the girl’s pants. The cadet exhaled and braced for impact, shutting her eyes. “See? This is why I enjoy this~” Catra purred. “Subverting expectations is so much fun~” she tossed a glance around the room. “Plus, gotta keep you rookies on your feet.” She gave a teasing wink as the other cadets viewed the spectacle, at an almost respectable distance.

“Who knows? I might fuck each and every on of you in here~” Catra tossed her mane, her tail swaying playfully. A few of the cadets seemed intrigued, but some elbow nudges from their fellow soldiers made them rethink that ‘offer’ more closely. Catra leaned in close to the girl. “You okay?” she casually asked. The other teen nodded feebly. “Eh, close enough. Just try to relax and let it happen~” Catra replied.

“If you try to fight me, it’ll only feel worse. Trust me.” She whispered softly. The girl gave her a worried glance, but reclined against the wall. Catra smirked as she fondled around the privates. “Someone’s already worked up~” she teased. “I mean... I  **was** in line for the glory hole...” The cadet murmured with a chuckle. “Fair nuff~” Catra said with a blep. She adjusted her hand and slide a finger inside, eliciting a gasp.

“Don’t tell anyone, but this is the first time I’m trying these gloves.” Catra murmured in a hushed tone. The girl immediately clenched down around Catra’s fingers. “Why would you tell me that?!” she whispered harshly in response. “Eh, to make things interesting? Turn it up a notch?” Catra snickered deviously. “So, this turn you on any? Being watched?” Catra asked, ruffling the cadets hair.

“I...” The other girl stammered. “I’m too nervous to really tell... I’m erect at least, so I guess somewhat?” she grunted as Catra slid in a second finger, locating the sweet spot after numerous attempts. “Geez, you’d think this thing would be easier to find... everyone seems to always know where mine is...” Catra huffed. “Least I know where this one is...” She added as she pressed her thumb against the clit, causing a moan.

The cadet inhaled softly through her teeth. “Y-You’re surprisingly gentle...” She whispered. “Wasn’t really difficult to find which was your bad side. Would just be needlessly extra work if I went rough.” Catra scoffed after replying quietly. “This is kinda fun~” she mused. “Haven’t been able to give a proper handjob before.” She smirked. “Guess that nerd is good for something else too~” she chuckled.

Catra circled the hood with her thumb, playfully pushing her arm against the shoulder blades of the other teen as her grin spread. “Can’t you go down on her or something? This is kinda boring...” Another of the cadets called out. Catra’s focus snapped over to the grunt. “I could have you do it if you don’t zip it~” she said snidely. The cadet withdrew and cautiously shuffled further back.

Catra beamed with pride. “It’s good to be in charge~” she cooed. “Guess there’s something to that whole ‘you won’t know until you try it’ saying.” She chuckled. “It’s actually really fun to be able to do just about anything I feel like.” She paused for a moment, stopping her actions. “I mean, with a bit of restriction but eh~” she shrugged and picked right back up. The feline did introspect on her statement.

“Hm, not quite sure what reaction I was expecting...” Catra glanced around the room, then down on the other girl as she loomed over her. “Eh, at least I’ll be able to scratch this off my list.” She blew a bored raspberry and sped up her pace. Eyeing the other teen as she noticed her tense up. Catra wasn’t even sure how long it had been. She blepped and focused her efforts, might as well finish. 

The cadet grit her teeth and clutched onto Catra for support, letting out a yelp as she began to shudder. The feline stood baffled for a moment that someone dared to lay a hand on her, but her features soon morphed into a bemused smirk as she increased the intensity. The girl gasped and nearly collapsed from the exertion, but Catra forced her to stay upright as the convulsions tore through her muscles. 

Power and powerlessness, nicely interwoven. The force captain could get used to this... She slid out her hand, then let go, causing the cadet to slump to the floor, shivering. She casually glanced at her sticky glove, taking a quick whiff of the lubricant. It wasn’t the same. Catra frowned slightly. “Well, this has been fun~” she sighed. “How long are these lines usually anyhow?” she said in a droll.

She smeared the juices between her fingers, stretching a string of it out. One of the other cadets suddenly piped up. “Wait... did you just jerk her off just to take her spot?” they exclaimed. Catra flicked her mane with her non-gloved hand. “Not really. But so what if I did? Not like she’ll need it now.” She purred as she glanced down to the other girl, whom just blushed and averted her gaze.

“Besides, I could have skipped the entire line if I felt like it. So what’s the big idea?” Catra remarked nonchalantly. No-one in the room uttered a word. Catra eventually glanced down on the still panting cadet. “You may leave~” she said with a subtle, playful hint as she winked. The girl curled up a bit. “I-I’ll just sit here for a moment...” She murmured. Catra shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She stated.

“Now, where were we?” she purred. The girls in line gave each other a stare, exchanging nods, then sheepishly scooted aside. “My, how generous~” Catra giggled. The boy next in line to the stall stepped aside as well. The guy next to him gave him a jab. “Ow, what the?” the first boy exclaimed. Then made eye contact with a perplexed feline. “Oh... right...” He awkwardly shuffled back to where he had stood.

Catra rolled her eyes and pridefully strolled past the remaining cadets, her tail and head held high. She gracefully slipped inside the stall. She barely had time to shut the door before a voice startled her. “Geez, finally! What was taking so long? It’s been several minutes since the last gal entered!” a bored, effeminate voice called out. Catra froze, both from surprise, but also being unable to place the voice.

There was an awkward silence before Catra regained her composure. ”Nothing that concerns you!” she barked. Catra crossed her arms and huffed. There was a muffled guffaw, further agitating Catra. “What’s so funny!” she snarled. The other person exhaled on the other side of the wall. “Sorry, I just... I’m pretty sure, but can’t entirely tell.” They added. Confused Catra stomped her foot. “What’s wrong with you?”

She growled. The other person let out a dismissive exhale. “I could tell you, but we’d be here for a while~” a cocky tone stated. “Or you can whip it out, and we can get started...” They said teasingly. Catra grumbled, but slid her pants down. “You’re lucky these stalls are pretty soundproof...” She threatened. The feline fiddled a bit with the hole before she figured out how to place her privates.

The second she slit slipped into the slanted hole, a barely contained chortle rang out. Catra tensed up as her claws extended. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” she howled. Anger and doubt boiling within her. “Haa.. sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at your junk. I’m laughing at  **who** you are.” The wall called out. Catra was stunned, flabbergasted. Unable to think of a reply, she simply stood there. “Force Captain Catra, I presume?” 

“I-I’m not...” Catra stuttered, then let out a hiss. “How the  **fuck** do you know it’s me?” she growled. “Uh, no offence force captain, but: you’re the only one in the entire regiment with a micropussy.” The other person responded. Catra’s cheeks heated up. “And the fact you aren’t making any attempt to change your voice isn’t helping. There was a bemused tapping on the wall. “S-So what?!” Catra hissed defensively.  


“Hm? Oh, I don’t care. Was just making an observation.” The other person stated. “Well, you got anything to offer? Or did you plan to threaten me if I didn’t go down on you?” they said inquisitively. Catra bit her lower lip as she shifted her weight. “Ha! You thought you were the first officer to come here?” the one on the other side of the wall snickered. “Though, you guys are a lot less common here...” They added.

“Most get some cadet to do it elsewhere or what have you... I kinda pegged you as someone that’d do that. Get a little harem~” they added in a sing song voice. “T-That’s none of your business!” Catra barked. A chuckle emitted from the hole. She clenched her fists with rage. Her bubble had been burst. She had been feeling just fine. And now this...  _ nobody _ comes in from nowhere, breaking her stride.

“So, what was your plan here?” the person asked. Catra grit her teeth, not wanting to back down. But not allowing herself to prove them right either. She grew more tense as the seconds ticked away.“Tell you what~” the voice called out. Catra flinched. “How’s about I do the classic ‘first one’s free’, and you can get to try out if this is for you~” The other person offered, running a finger gently along Catra’s vulva.

Catra winced slightly, her body craving someone else's touch. “If you’re just saying that...” She hissed. “Nah. Though, most females I give that offer are first timers.” The individual replied. “You’ve kinda earned that privilege to be an exception~” they added. Catra regained some confidence. “I got one condition however~” The person's voice was dripping with a childish demeanour. 

Catra tensed up again. “W-What’s that?” she snarled. “Simple: Just shut the fuck up.” The voice stated firmly. Catra was taken aback once more. Who was this kid to talk back to her, and even command her? “Why would I do that? You’re on thin ice as it is...” She growled. “Oh, easy: Listen and I’ll suck you off. Don’t, and I’ll leave you hanging. And you don’t seem to like to be denied an orgasm.

The other person stated calmly. “I can have your head for this!” the feline said coldly. “Ha! Good luck finding me. You’ll get a really good reputation if you take away everyone’s fun too~” The voice sing-sang warmly. Catra hissed and punched the wall, barely denting it. “Look, I’m not trying to be malicious... I can both see and hear you’re worked up, stressed. Just do as you’re told, and this will all be over shortly.”

The individual stated comfortingly. “In short: If you talk, you’ll only worry about your image, try to tell me what to do and overall: just ruin your experience. I’ve been there, seen it.” They continued. “I know how this works. I couldn’t care less what gets your rocks off, but I am good at picking it up. So: For both our sakes: Just let it go, and allow me to put some spring in your step~” they cooed.

Catra narrowed her eyes. Trust a stranger? Were they mad? She couldn’t back down however, she can’t show that much cowardice to someone that could rat her out. Plus: She just entered... She scraped her claws along the wall. Fuck it! What’s the worst that could happen? “Fine! But I’m tearing down this wall if you try any funny business!” Catra grumbled, trying to relax herself against the wall, pressing her forehead, then chin close to it.

Something about it felt wrong to Catra. But nothing about sex had really felt right to her ever since... She grit her teeth and put her fingertips against the wall, exhaling roughly. A finger gently ran across her folds, then up along her length from the base to the top of her vulva. A cautious prod on her clit. The feline shivered as she stood there, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what she was even doing here.

Two fingers began to skilfully knead at, and massage her mons with pin-point precision. “I thought I told you to relax~” the voice called out softly. Catra replied with a guttural hiss. “Is this how you normally copulate? Since if it is, you are really shooting yourself in the foot... foreplay is important for us girls.” The other person stated. “You’re tense, you’re fighting it.” They added.

“Just do it!” Catra barked. The movement stopped as she dug the tip of her claws into the wall. “Woah... chillax girl!” the other person called out, trying to defuse the situation. “I know I asked you to zip it, but... I’m a bit worried here... do you do this often?” they asked. “No you idiot! I thought it was pretty clear this is my first time in this joint!” Catra snarled as she considered to just bail.

“Seriously, do you see intercourse as an obstacle? Something to just tackle? Get through with?” The voice asked with concern. Catra scoffed. “That’s mostly what it is you dunce. You do it to cum... or sometimes draw it out a bit to calm down.” She trailed off. “You know sex doesn’t have to end with an orgasm, right?” The other person asked. “What kind of stupid... that’s the whole POINT!” Catra exclaimed angrily.

“Ugh! I might just go out and have one of the cadets blow me!” she muttered. “Well, yeah. It’s kinda the main appeal about copulating, to achieve that dopamine release. If you just rush it, you miss out on so much else...” The voice added. “Why do you care? You literally lick cunts for favours. What would you know... aside from the obvious parts.” Catra let out an agitated huff.

There was some shuffling on the other side. “I didn’t grow up here, I was conscripted...” They pointed out solemnly. “So what?” Catra asked impatiently. There was a sigh from the hole. “In short: I didn’t grow up with the hordes quite... narrow view on sex. And well... let’s just say there’s a reason I’m one of the most popular ones working at these things~” the other person said coyly. 

“So you’re popular with the boys and girls, whoop de doo... big deal.” Catra said as she rolled her eyes. There was a moment of silence. “Actually... just the girls...” The voice stated with an awkward laugh. The feline uttered a confused noise. “... you see, this is kinda what I am talking about.” The other person sighed. “People can fuck anyone, its not complicated.” Catra brushed it off. 

The voice sighed even deeper. “Technically, yes. But  **you** don’t want to fuck just _anyone_, do you? I’m certain that you have preferences.” they stated dryly. Catra squirmed for a second. “N-No... but that’s not-” she cut herself off, uncomfortably fidgeting as she thought about it. Catra could lay with most people, right? She just didn’t do boys since they wouldn’t fit... but then again: She wouldn’t need to...

She tended to avoid penetration. “I...” Catra started, then just went quiet, biting the air. “Ugh! Stop making this weird!” she suddenly blurted out. “Point being: There’s more to sex than meets the eye. It’s entirely up to you. But: I can recommend you at least try it... some people have sex just to feel a little validation. Some enjoy the closure and yes: Some just want that sweet, sweet chemical release.”

The voice drew out the last phrase with disdain. The feline shuffled awkwardly for several moments. “F-Fine! Do your weird shit...” Catra suddenly exclaimed. “I’m still clawing my way through here if you try something funny...” She added menacingly. “Sounds good~” the individual responded cheekily. “Just try to relax and follow my lead, okay sweetie?” they asked, gently caressing the majora. 

“The heck is a sweetie?” Catra shot back. The other person exhaled in defeat. “Never mind... just, stop being so tense. You’re not allowing yourself to feel good. You’re actively fighting against it. Like... not closing your eyes when trying to sleep.” They exclaimed. Catra was pretty unimpressed. But slightly fazed. Who was this nobody telling her what to do? She outranked them!

... then again: the horde didn’t tend to be very informative if it wasn’t related to well, the horde. The feline considered crossing her arms, but decided against it due to the hassle. “Whatever...” Catra muttered and shifted her weight. “Well, just focus on winding down. Like... do you have anyone you like?” the voice asked. The metal scraped as Catra dug her claws in, eliciting a growl as she dragged her hands slightly.

“So, any sexual act you prefer?” the voice shifted the topic with ease, seeming habitual with this kind of thing. Catra perked up, then deflated. “No...” she said defensively, meekly hugging herself. “Hm... seems I gotta guess most of this with trial and error...” The other side of the wall murmured, dropping the question. They drummed lightly on the wall, having an uncomfortable hunch on what was up.

But, they choose not to prod the force captain about it. Instead, settling for resuming caressing around the vulva. The feline let it happen, growling to herself as she questioned if this was against her better judgement. Her ears suddenly stood on end. “Wait... those are knuckles!” she piped up. “You’re not the only one with claws yanno~” the other person responded without breaking their stride.

“Are you a lizard person?” Catra asked inquisitively. “Nope~” the voice coyly replied, then gave a strong lap across the girl’s folds with a clearly not reptilian tongue. Catra let out a grunt and tossed her mane. “Then what are you?!” she barked out. “I’m not telling... that’d ruin the surprise~” the other person giggle playfully. “It’s half of the charm about a glory hole, that you don’t know who it is.” They added.

Catra grumbled, notably annoyed. “Bah... this is stupid.” She huffed. “Not to be like that, but would you want half the squadron pestering you daily for a lay because they loved your tongue work in the stall? Or get pissed off you didn’t look like they wanted?” the voice asked calmly, continually working on getting the feline sufficiently engorged. Catra held her tongue briefly. Then let out a disgruntled groan.

“No... but that doesn’t mean this isn’t still stupid.” She said sourly. “Privacy is hard to come by here. I’d like to have  _ some _ at least.” The voice retorted. They worked their way towards the middle of the teen’s genitalia, nudging it tenderly. “There we go, you’re not as taut any more. Doesn’t that feel better?” they gently rubbed the intimate area, sending a shiver down Catra’s spine as her body wasn’t fighting it. 

“... S-Shut up!” Catra said, her voice cracked as her cheeks lit up. The other person intimately placed their lips around Catra’s stiff need. The feline let out a sharp inhale as suction became applied to her bead. A tongue extended out past her nub, slathering her slit. She suddenly tensed up as the tip of the tongue circled her vag. Her breathing picked up as it inched its way closer with each lap around her orifice.

Still pressing their top lip against the force captain’s family jewel, the other person breathed warmly against the vulva. “Don’t like being penetrated?” they asked softly. Catra let out a huff. “I’m just shallow as fuck, okay?” she growled. She fidgeted, contemplating lashing out. Her eyes bulged out as a firm digit circled her crevice. With a yelp, she jumped backwards, her tail shooting straight up. 

“What the fuck?!” she barked. “You have claws!” she added hysterically. There was a sigh from the other side. “Yes... but I file some of them down. I enjoy being able to reach a girl’s sweet spot.” They replied matter of factly. Catra calmed down, but eyed the hole wearily for a while before she scooted back into position. “You’re just crippling your combat capabilities...” Catra muttered sourly. 

“Yupp. And I’m okay with that.” The voice stated. “Because it means I am better at being a lover, not a fighter~” they added. Catra scoffed. “That’s stupid... one of those skills can’t save your life.” She rolled her eyes. “I dunno... if hypothetically; you had me pinned down, and said you were gonna slit my throat. Would you change your mind if I offered to suck you dry?” the voice said huskily. 

The feline’s chest fluttered as her shoulders rolled anxiously. “I...” She paused. “S-Shut up! That doesn’t happen in war!” she huffed. “You sure?” the other person retorted, breathing warmly against the swollen flesh. Catra grit her teeth and mewled, shuddering. “Y-You can’t do that!” she sputtered. “All is fair in love and war~” the voice replied cheekily, circling the clit with their tongue. 

Catra let out a grunt. “Ngh... as if I’d trust some stranger to go down on me...” She muttered. “That’s a deliciously amusing statement right now~” the voice snickered. Catra’s cheeks flushed. “T-This is different!” she exclaimed flustered. “Please, you’d only need to be horny enough, or find me attractive, and that plea deal would stop you in your tracks~” the other person cooed seductively. 

The feline bit her lip, then straightened herself up. “And how would you know I wouldn’t just off you afterwards?” she said cockily. “Well, those are still better odds than being executed on the spot.” The voice casually countered. Catra let out a frustrated grunt. “Just... shut up and get back to work.” She mumbled. “Yes mistress~” came singing from the other side of the wall, unironically. 

Catra shuddered as a tingle shot down her spine. She let out a shaky breath, composing herself. The same finger from before caressed the outer lining of her privates. Catra allowed it to enter, not clenching her walls defensively. As if the individual had been here before, they slid up to Catra’s special zone and tentatively pressed against it. Catra mewled as she leaned against the wall. 

“Can you squirt?” the voice asked inquisitively. Catra quirked a brow. “Yeah?” she answered unsure of the situation. It went a few seconds before it clicked. “Oh... No, don’t...” She murmured. “Alright. Want me to touch it at all?” the other person asked gingerly. “... eh, sure. Just don’t go all in. A little prod every now and then is more than enough.” Catra said, shrugging to no-one in particular. 

“I think you’re a good size by the way.” The voice stated. Catra let out a confused noise. “Your junk. It fits enough for you to be pleasured. And unless  **you ** want a guy inside of you: that’s all you need.” The other side of the wall stated with a chipper tone. Catra shifted her weight once more, mewling softly. The lips locked around her tender nub as pressure was applied inside of her, her toes curling.

Her back began to arch as she went past her tolerance, the knot in her stomach churned as she was approaching the apex of her pleasure. The licking briefly stopped, prodding followed shortly after by the tongue tip as the superior squirmed in place. “S-Something the matter?” Catra purred bemusedly. The other person didn’t remove their finger or upper lip, humming thoughtfully.

“Nope. Was just a little surprised. Did you... bang someone you went in here?” they asked curiously. “Eh~” Catra uttered. “This is the first action my kitkat is getting today, if that’s what you’re asking.” She stated bluntly. “Huh, well, if you’re alright with it, I don’t mind. Your pleasure is no less important just because it goes faster. You want a second run or something?” the voice asked kindly.

Catra burst out into a gigglesnort. “HA! If I’m...” She exhaled audibly. “I’m NOT okay with it. I hate it in fact, since you are so nosy!” she purred. “And since we’re going there: No, I can’t, because it hurts! I can’t even touched the damned thing for several minutes afterwards!” Catra’s confidence rose as the corner of her mouth curled upwards. Let's see that goodie two shoes talk her way out of that. 

Catra flicked her bangs. “Oh! And another thing: The reason I don’t squirt is because it stings. It kinda burns similar to a UTI. Sure, it feels really nice, but then there’s...  **that** .” She huffed. There was silence. The feline smirked. “What? Got no nonsense to spout to that?” she added. “I’m sorry.” The voice stated solemnly in a genuine tone. Catra was taken aback. “What?” she blurted out. 

“I’m sorry you don’t like, and is unhappy with what you have. I can’t change that...” The other person tenderly caressed their thumb along Catra’s folds. “Best I can do is try to make you feel good for the moment.” they said softly and planted a kiss atop the feline’s barbed pearl. Catra shivered in delight, then shook it off. “ _ ‘Sorry’ _ won’t do shit. And no-one here can understand that!” she hissed.

“How do you think I feel when sex is over before it even starts? And I can’t even have more, because my fucking cunt backhands me if I try!” she snarled, grinning widely. “Seems your dumb feel good platitudes can’t handle a bit of harsh reality, eh?” she asked, misery and accomplishment mixing inside of her. “You’re right.” The voice acknowledged. Catra’s face fell into bafflement. Wait, what?

“I can’t understand, or relate to how you must feel.” The other person stated. “What I CAN do however is to do my darnedest to make your walls clamp down hard enough to try and break my finger, in an attempt to leave you a satisfied mess, feeling content with her sexual urges for the day~” they stated confidently. “I don’t retreat from a challenge, I advance in the opposite direction.” They giggled.

The feline was stumped. “If you’re unhappy about how long you last, while I can’t change that, I CAN delay and drag your orgasm out. And if you can’t cum more than once in a row, I can stay here with you until you recoup. There’s no set way to do sex. If one way doesn’t work for you, rip the pages out and shove down your notes in that book!” they finished with an assertive peck on Catra’s hood.

She let out a startled squeak before she recovered enough to comprehend the situation. This... somewhat weird triumphant comeback attempt was... she wasn’t sure. But, it sure as heck sounded more appealing than jilling herself off, then sobbing herself to sleep... again. She had no clue what was really going on this. This wasn’t like normal sex. If this was what glory holes were like, she wasn’t a fan. Probably.  


Too many weird little speeches and dialogue. “Is it fair to assume this isn’t an average exchange for you?” Catra asked cautiously. There was a moment of silence. “Well, no. I can’t say there has been anything usual about this encounter... most chicks enter, put it there, then wait for me to either ask for payment or simply start. Then it’s three to six minute of varying noises, sometimes some chatting.” The voice stated.

There was a soft exhale. “If I’m being honest, this isn’t really an ideal life for me but... hey! Hopefully it won’t last too many years...” They added. The feline pondered for a bit. “You know... once I’ve crushed the rebellion and am running this joint, you could bugger off to wherever. Would just be a waste of time to try and enlist people that aren’t interested. We got more than enough that are.” 

Catra casually stated. The fingering picked back up, jabbing at the sweet spot. “Be careful where you speak like that... not even this stall is safe. You could get in really bad trouble...” The other person warned. “Eh, that old bag rarely ever comes out of his lab. I’ve gotten more done here in weeks than he has in months, heck: years!” Catra gloated, her tail picking up speed once more.

“True, you have done some real progress. I can’t say if that’s good or bad... I have very little knowledge on the geo-political landscape. But, horde expansion and that most kingdoms call us ‘the evil horde’ has me doubt it is...” The voice said anxiously. “Eh, don’t worry about it. The horde just needs better leadership. When I’m in charge, things won’t be so dumb~” Catra purred.

She took a few more hits to her spongy interior. “So...what you’re saying is that you want someone to caress you and call you a good girl?” the voice asked teasingly. “Exactly!” Catra said, then began to sputter as she realized what she had done. “I-I mean: Shut up!” her cheeks grew into a scarlet hue. These was a cute giggle from the other side. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell if you happen to like it~” they cooed.

Catra harrumphed, embarrassed. “Hey.” The voice started. “If you happen to prefer to let others lead-” they got interrupted. “I don’t!” Catra hissed. “Well, if you  _ did _ , do know that’s perfectly normal. While quite a lot of strong leaders enjoy taking the reins, a lot also enjoy letting someone else lead.” The other person stated. Catra’s ears perked up curiously. She shivered as a warm tongue ran across her slit.

“It’s how they relax. Always having to be on top and direct everything, make all the decisions... it can be stressful. So: Some enjoy letting go of that, and only focus on themselves during sex. Let someone else worry about how and what to do.” The other person finished. Catra furrowed her brows. Was that who she was? She shook her head. Who knows? This shit was complicated.

The feline mewled and got as comfortable as one could in a tight stall. There were two slow kisses on her bead, followed by some lingating. A thought crossed the force captain’s mind. “Hey...” She uttered. “Hmr?” the other person let go with a schlick, withdrawing their tongue. “Do you... is there a word if you want it to be more...’special’? Like, only have one person you screw?” Catra asked reluctantly. 

“Daw...” There was an adorable noise from the other side. “There is actually: That would be called a ‘partner’.” They replied. “Partner?” Catra retorted sceptically. “Yeah. Different meaning than lab partner, or partner in crime. But, kinda same concept. Just: Someone you spend time with, a person who you share a bond with. You are dedicated to each other, no-one else~” the voice cooed.

“I personally prefer to have many lovers, as I don’t do well being confined. And yes, I get the irony in my situation.” They added dryly. “But, I can definitely see the appeal of having a special somebody that’s always there for you.” They stated. Catra grit her teeth, clenching her fists just a smidge, the metal creaking around her claws. She ran a hand through her mane, huffing at her predicament. Who was this stranger?

“Anything, or: anyone in particular on your mind?” the individual in question asked. Catra hesitated. “No... yes... I don’t know!” she blurted out. “I greatly enjoy the thought of you servicing me like this... but I don’t like that you do it for just about anyone. It’s a nice tingle in my abdomen, but... it doesn’t have that flutter in my chest... you don’t have it ache however... that is uncommon.” Catra mused. 

“Might be cuz I can’t see you. But, I digress...” She shrugged. The stimulated ground to a halt. Catra tilted her head. “I... I think I know what you are talking about...” The other person said hesitantly. Catra stretched herself, ears perked. “But, that would require a rather long talking session, followed by intimate, personal questions... and most definitely they’d impose on your current climax...”

The other side of the wall stated. “I’d be willing to discuss these with you but... some other time...” They added. Catra narrowed her eyes. “Look...” The voice cut in. “I don’t want to make any assumptions. I feel it would be best for both of us if we got to know each other a bit more before we’d leap into that... stop by sometimes during the week. I’m pretty much always here during this shift~” they chimed.

“We could talk some then, no need for oral.” They finished cheerfully. Catra went over the offer in her head, then smirked. “I don’t see the cunnilingus as a downside~” she purred. The other person let out a quick chortle. “Why of course~” they replied dryly. “What? I have needs.” Catra shot back in a mock, snide remark. “Why do you think this place exists?” the voice answered huskily.

Catra gigglesnorted. She might could get used to this... once she solved her little... eight foot ‘problem’. Adora had to be part of it, she just knew it. Ever since she left, Catra hadn’t been able to... she couldn’t get that fulfilment any more. A tongue skilfully encased the feline’s stiff need. She let out a guttural mewl, punching the wall as her back arched, creeping closer to that relief. 

Catra found herself purring. She had had sex after that traitor left her, none of it had that... ‘spark’. Yet somehow, with this person Catra didn’t even know the name off, there was something about how they went down on her. It’s like, they actually cared if she came or not. “Y-You’re good...” Catra grunted, hissing softly. “I didn’t expect to find that here...” She murmured, tossing her mane.

With a slurp, the other person pulled back from the engorged pride of the force captain. “You...didn’t expect to find someone good at eating pussy... in a place designed specifically for people to give head to females?” they asked incredulously. Catra regained some composure. “What? No I-” she leg out an agitated groan. “What I meant was: Like  _ this _ . You like, care if I cum or some shit...”

Catra trailed off into a mumble. There was a brief pause, then two knuckles began to rub against her slit. “Well, yeah. I enjoy making people happy. I’d likely do it for the boys too if I was comfortable with it.” The voice stated. “But I mean: Even if it wasn’t me here: That’s kinda the purpose as said. Pretty much anyone working here would want to make you cum, since if they don’t get you there... no payment.”

They stated pretty bluntly, they moved the fingers, plunging their tongue against the vulva, lips parting with ease as they avoided going into the opening, just massaging around the fleshy bits. Catra uttered a soft whimper, she was so close she could almost taste it. They were doing that weird thing where they got her close, then let her cool off for a few seconds... just like... she grit her teeth.

Something flared up within Catra, a thrilling bubbling inside of her chest. A kiss planted firmly on her hood shot waves of pleasure through her veins. She was on a hair trigger. “NGHA... N-No... it’s like... when other people suck me off, it just feels nice. You... you’re doing something weird, my heart is racing and whatnot... I-I... you’re gonna give me one of those... ‘fuzzy orgasms’!” 

Catra pressed up against the wall, ready to figuratively explode. “Fuck, I almost want to squirt...” She murmured. The other person sighed compassionately. “It’s okay. That sounds like one of the things I’d like to discuss with you later. If you wanna blow a load however, I can help you with that. We’ll just have to edge you a bit until we can play with your sweet spot sufficiently~” they cooed.

They circled around inside Catra’s crevice, making sure to not push her closer by staying away from the spongy surface. “N-No! I want to enjoy this... ejaculation is always too discomforting...” Catra muttered. She then let out a disgusted snarl. “Ugh... I hate how I get like this... I know it makes me feel better yet... I don’t want those few seconds of feeling bad in the only feel good moment I get.”

She huffed, then tensed up as it clicked what she just admitted to. “If you don’t like it: Then don’t do it. It’s your special time.” The voice sounded surprisingly stern, compared everything prior. Catra shook her head to clear her mind. “I DO like it.” She barked back. “I... I just...  **why** does it have to hurt?” her tone shifted drastically. “It doesn’t for anyone else...” she murmured.

“Well, I’m sorry to say but: Life ain’t fair.” The other person spoke softly. “Best we can do is aim for the least shoddy, or make the best of it.” They added. Catra’s tail swung with vigour. “W-Whatever... just finish it! I’m so close...” She shuddered against the wall. She got several more tongue lashings over her labia, nothing touching the places she needed to be able to get pushed over the edge.

“I will, just let me give you that extra pleasure you wanted, so you can enjoy your time.” The voice purred seductively. “No... j-just do it now!” Catra grunted. Warm air washed over her close to throbbing desire. She couldn’t take much more of this cunt tease. “I’M SERIOUS!” Catra exclaimed, her voice cracked, desperate. The other person was taken aback, but lined up against the vulva once more.

“I’m scar- I...” Catra cut herself off, flustered. “I’m sc... sc- gah! I just want to cum while I can ensure I have this tingle inside me!” she sputtered in frustration. Without a word, the finger jabbed into Catra’s internal pleasure button as her external one was wrapped around by supple lips, suckling on it tenderly, almost nursing it. Her eyes rolled back as the valve shattered, her teeth became bared.

She threw her head back in the throes of ecstasy. She could feel her walls clamp down around the digit. Her contractions spread like wildfire. She let out a yowl to her heart's content. Her entire skin crawled and tingled, hair standing on end with that vaguely familiar bliss. Another shock-wave shot out as her second contraction rocked her body. How did this individual know that she liked it gentle?

Catra’s eyes shot open in her daze. She was slipping. Her legs couldn’t support her. She never learned how to cum standing. Panic gripped her as she extended her claws, digging them into the wall, struggling to keep herself upright. She couldn’t let it end now, she  **needs** this, she would NOT allow it! The tongue swirled around her bead, coiling around the hood. Just a little more... hang in there kitty...

The third spasm shook her to the core. Her vision was blurred. Had she really not cum in this long? Or why was this climax so strong? This didn’t make any sense... but the only thing Catra cared about at this very moment were the endorphins being pumped into her system. Her body was sore all over as the fourth wave hit her. Her senses were partially subdued. Her kitkat hadn’t felt this good since... when?

Next she knew, her throat was hoarse. The feline had needed that. She still couldn’t believe how good she felt at this moment. Her hands were cramped up, but she didn’t care. She could barely feel her legs as she quivered, panting hard as sweat rolled down her skin. What just happened? What came over her? She swallowed some saliva in an attempt to rehydrate. Why did who she fucked affect her enjoyment so much?

“Wow, subtle. Really wanna let the whole squadron know that you used this, huh?” the voice pointed out in dry amusement. Catra mewled and retracted her claws, her legs unable to support her as she stumbled backwards, slumping to the floor, panting heavily as she couldn’t contain her purrs. “I mean, sure: These stalls are isolated but, you’re really pushing it~” the voice from the hole teased.

Catra rested her head against the wall, just sitting there for a minute. “Thanks...” she murmured. She then got up as a smirk spread across her features. Fuck it. She’s the boss here. She transitioned into a grin as she strode out the door, flicking her mane. There was a handful of cadets left. She didn’t care, she held her head up high. They all watched her cautiously and with awe. That’s right: Some lucky sod got to pleasure  **her** . 

“I like this little thing you got going here~ I might be back. Take you up on that offer~” She purred, back into the stall swaying her tail with her hips. The feline enjoyed the sensation. Flaunting her sexuality felt powerful. They might not ‘know’, but they  _ knew _ . Catra’s legs were still a bit shaky and her heart was racing. But she was more than willing to explore this side of her further. Who knew a weakness could be a strength if you owned it?


End file.
